


Маятник

by risowator, SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Маятник

Рэй и Брэд сидят в кафе. Рэй как всегда треплется о чем-то, Брэд смеется. И тут Рэй замолкает и внимательно на него смотрит.  
\- Брэд, ты выглядишь как человек, которого срочно нужно трахнуть.  
Брэд снова улыбается.  
\- Представь, я сейчас залезаю под стол и хорошенько тебе отсасываю, чтобы ты забыл, где находишься, а ты не можешь опустить руки под скатерть и направлять мою голову, как любишь делать. Ты бы сидел, как школьник за партой, и делал вид, что ничего не происходит.  
Брэд смотрит, распахивая глаза.  
\- Брэдли, только не говори, что у тебя уже встал.  
\- Продолжай в том же духе, Рэй, и я трахну тебя в туалете.  
\- Так-так, ты все-таки собираешься воплотить в жизнь твой план получить штраф за секс в общественных местах? - Рэй двигает бровями.  
\- Я не собираюсь, это ты прилагаешь все усилия, чтобы это произошло.  
\- Нет, Брэд, давай сегодня в качестве исключения во всем виноват будешь ты. Вот ты сидишь тут такой горячий блондин-морпех, загорелый (так бы и вылизал всего), гладко выбритый (поцеловал бы в ямочку на твоем подбородке), вертишь в длинных пальцах вилку (облизал бы тебе руки и прикусил косточку на запястье)...  
Брэд пинает Рэя под столом.  
\- И знаешь что, Брэдли, - придвигается ближе, - я давно не вылизывал твою задницу. А я думаю, тебе это необходимо. От этого у тебя улучшается характер. Когда я трахаю тебя языком, а ты стоишь на четвереньках, подмахиваешь и стонешь в подушку.  
Брэд облизывает губы, опускает руку под стол и сжимает колено Рэя, ведет выше, поглаживая. Рэй отодвигается.  
\- Видишь, Брэд, мы собирались просто поужинать, но потому что тут кто-то слишком горячая секс-штучка, ужин срывается.  
\- Потому что кто-то тут слишком озабоченная штучка.  
\- Потому что у кого-то слишком накачанная узкая задница и мускулистые сиськи.  
\- Ты мою задницу вообще не видишь, я сижу.  
\- Окей, я вижу твои глаза. И они просят, умоляют меня трахнуть их обладателя.  
\- Серьезно? Прямо умоляют?  
\- Да, когда ты возбужден, у тебя глаза темнеют, становятся такие... как штормовое небо над океаном.  
\- Ты уже сочинил песню про мои глаза?  
\- И не одну!  
\- Ты мне ее споешь.  
\- Обязательно, после того, как вставлю тебе.  
\- У тебя это навязчивая идея сегодня?  
\- Не только сегодня.  
\- Мы собирались, вроде как, сходить в кино.  
\- Там я тебе и отсосу.  
\- Рэй, - Брэд закатывает глаза, - ты как будто не трахался год и только что вернулся из военной командировки.  
\- Ну, с тобой это всегда так. Только я вылезу из постели, как снова хочу ебаться.  
\- Озабоченный мартовский кролик.  
\- А ты, значит, не такой?  
Брэд смотрит ему в глаза.  
\- И я тоже. Но это потому что из-за тебя. Это как маятник. Ты что-то делаешь, это шарахает отдачей в меня, прилетает к тебе, потом снова в меня...  
Рэй смеется.  
\- Идем в кино, - двигает бровями и подзывает официанта, чтобы тот принес им счет.

* * *  
Они возвращаются домой. В кинотеатре Рэй внезапно увлекся фильмом и свои угрозы не воплотил в жизнь, что немного расстроило Брэда, но он в этом, конечно же, не признается.  
Дома Брэд быстро снимает с себя футболку, прижимая Рэя к стене, выдыхая ему на ухо:  
\- Трахни меня.  
\- А что если я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня?  
Брэд выдирает Рэя из штанов, дергает молнию на джинсах.  
\- Потом.  
\- Ну, давай, Брэдли, расскажи, что мне сделать с тобой?  
\- Вставь мне жестко. Я на коленях кверху задницей, а ты резко вгоняешь в меня.  
Рэй тихо смеется. Мнет Брэду задницу.  
\- Ты до спальни-то дотерпишь?  
\- Нет.  
Брэд на ходу снимает остатки одежды. Ближе всего диван в гостиной. Брэд что-то бормочет себе под нос, обшаривая подушки, журнальный столик. Рэй наблюдает за ним с полуулыбкой, смотрит как напрягаются мышцы на ягодицах, когда Брэд то наклоняется, то выпрямляется. Рэй почти пропускает летящий в него предмет, но в самый последний момент рефлексы срабатывают - он ловит тюбик со смазкой.  
\- Иди к папочке, - Брэд растягивается на диване, бесстыдно подставляя задницу.  
Рэй с секунду смотрит, как свет фонарей с улицы расчерчивает его татуированную спину. Он не спеша подходит, проводит кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику.  
\- Повернись.  
Брэд ложится на спину. Одна рука свешивается с дивана, вторая на груди. Его глаза закрыты.  
\- Рэй, обойдемся без прелюдий.  
Рэй быстро раздевается. Выдавливает смазку на пальцы, разводит ноги Брэда пошире и вводит указательный.  
Брэд жмурится и начинает дрочить себе.  
\- Убери руку и смотри на меня.  
\- Малыш Рэй-Рэй сегодня хочет быть сержантом? - Брэд улыбается, открывает глаза.  
Движения Рэя становятся резче, он трахает уже двумя. Брэд выгибается в спине, раскрывается, прикусывает губу. Рэй останавливается, шевелит внутри него пальцами.  
\- Рэй!  
\- Нравится, что таким только я могу тебя видеть, - Рэй жадно скользит взглядом по распластанному мускулистому телу под ним. - И твоя почти девственная задница принадлежит мне.  
\- Тебе, тебе... Бля, Рэй, трахни меня уже!  
Рэй вынимает пальцы и вставляет сразу до половины. Брэд выдыхает, вздрагивает. Рэй проталкивается на всю длину. Наклоняется и кусает Колберта за нижнюю губу.  
\- Брэд... Брэд... какой ты офигенный!  
Брэд притягивает его к себе, глубоко целует.  
\- Двигайся, паршивец! Весь вечер меня обламываешь.  
И Рэй двигается. Резко и сильно. Вперед и назад, впиваясь пальцами в бедра.  
\- Но я все равно потом вылижу тебе задницу... - Рэй задыхается.  
\- Да... да... Рэй, - Брэд быстро водит рукой по своему члену.  
Они стонут, матерятся. Первым кончает Брэд, сжимая Рэя внутри себя. Рэй входит глубоко и выплескивается в него, почти падая на мокрую грудь.  
Рэй вынимает и распластывается по Брэду.  
\- Недостаточно жестко, Рэй.  
\- Иди нахуй.  
\- Тебе надо практиковаться чаще.  
Рэй трясется, смеясь ему в ухо.  
\- Решил подставлять задницу, Брэдли?  
\- А я был когда-то против?  
\- Ну, когда ты меня заваливаешь и вгоняешь по самые яйца так и не скажешь сразу, что на самом деле ты хочешь быть снизу.  
\- Я и так, и так хочу. С тобой.  
Рэй целует его подбородок, затем оттягивает нижнюю губу, ласкает язык Брэда языком.  
\- Озабоченный мартовский кролик Брэдли.  
\- Так и есть, озабоченный кролик Рэй.  
Брэд углубляет поцелуй, прижимая Рэя крепче к себе.


End file.
